1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device capable of simulating a battlefield wound for training purposes. Specifically, the invention includes a plurality of bendable layers disposed about a fabric layer to form a self-sealing structure. Fabric layer constrains the bendable layers so as to avoid stretch conditions which exceed the failure threshold of the bendable layers. The device includes a three-dimensional structure which replicates the appearance and functionality of an impact, penetration, or blast induced injury.
2. Background
The survivability of a wounded soldier has never been better due in large part to improvements in the field of medical treatment, including treatment by non-medical personnel. The medical treatment skills of soldiers are developed by intensely realistic training sessions during which actors wear makeup and/or vinyl devices which replicate the appearance of horrific, life-threatening wounds.
Makeup includes the application of compositions onto the skin of an actor. This approach to simulating a wound has several deficiencies. For example, the application process can be quite lengthy depending on the severity of a wound and the degree of detail desired. Also, the appearance achieved with makeup degrades over time and with use. Furthermore, the visual rather than functional aspect of makeup limits training to a recitation of treatment steps by a trainee. Accordingly, makeup lacks the realism required to properly train non-medical personnel and is not conducive to training sessions involving many different wound types and/or multiple trainees.
Vinyl devices are molded elements which partially conform to a particular body region and superficially represent a wound. Typically, paint is applied to the surface of such devices to enhance and supplement their overall appearance. Accordingly, presently known devices suffer from a wide variety of deficiencies related to appearance, functional realism, and teaching value.
From an appearance perspective, presently known devices do not accurately replicate the visual properties of tissues and bone. Such devices are attached to an actor via straps which are secured to the device via rivets, which eventually tear free from the device. Also, the appearance of such devices degrades over time as paint flakes off the device and nicks, cuts, and tears compromise the shape and integrity thereof. Furthermore, such devices lack the elasticity to properly conform to the human body. Finally, such devices do not completely surround a body region, but rather contact a small portion thereof.
From a functional perspective, presently known devices do not accurately replicate the tactile properties, namely, softness, hardness, compressibility, pliability, resiliency, flexibility, bendability and/or elasticity, of tissues and bone. Also, the construction of such devices precludes functional realism, including the replication of seeping-type wounds and the probing and/or packing of wounds. Furthermore, vascular elements are simulated with rigid tubes which do not replicate the compressibility of vascular structures.
In terms of teaching value, presently known devices simulate the wound only and therefore do not provide a clinically accurate representation of a vascular system adjacent thereto, which is sometimes required for the holistic treatment of an injury. Also, the two-dimensional nature of such devices does not enable a student to probe and pack a wound. Furthermore, such devices preclude the use of needles and the like because resultant holes compromise the integrity of the device. Finally, such devices lack moving parts to replicate internal organs dislodged from a wound.
As is readily apparent from the discussions above, the related arts do not include a wearable wound simulant which replicates the visual, tactile, and functional aspects of battlefield wounds and the tissues and structures adjacent thereto.
Accordingly, what is required is a wearable wound simulant capable of replicating such properties so as to facilitate a realistic medical training tool.